


Only for You

by Runecat311



Category: Dragon Age 2, Isabel/merrill/F!Hawke
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Humor, Lemon, Lesbian, Multi, NOT FOR KIDS, Oneshot Series, Oral, Polygamy, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Werewolf, explicit - Freeform, fade walker, isabel/F!Hawke/Merrill, not canon, slight transformation, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runecat311/pseuds/Runecat311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of oneshots surrounding the relationship of Hawke, Isabel, and Merrill. This isn't all going to be smut, but an in depth look of polygamy. This isn't canon to my original fic for Dagon Age 2 located on Fanfiction.net. if anything this an alternate universe of what could have been. I deiced not to make it canon because I was unsure how people wold react to polyamory. so it's all just a bunch of oneshots. Enjoy.<br/>This features a lesbian Polygamous relationship. rated explicit because you know...Isabel is in it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my fic on fanfiction.net Hawke is a wolf fade walker and can change into a male werewolf like creature at wil. just giving a heads up. this fic, the fade walker lore all belong to me, all other characters belong to bioware. Be warned this bashes Anders a bit.

Only for you  
Chapter one Pretty Please  
"No! Absolutely not!" I jumped upon hearing Isabel from the bedroom, storming out with Merrill close on her heels, a parrot on her shoulder, a false peg leg in her hand, donning her usual pouting face where her bottom lip quivers and her eyes get all shiny as if she's about to cry. I massaged the bridge of my nose, sitting in my chair pouring over a letter, hoping this ends soon.  
"But Isabel…"  
"I said no, Kitten!" The two loves of my life moved into my study now, right in front of my desk. "Pup, please distract Kitten with something else other than her fantasy of me filling as a stereotypical pirate!" I sighed as this has been a problem since it was brought up weeks ago. A problem I believed was silly, I mean I've sacrificed much of my pride and embarrassment to fill some of Isabel's...fantasies.  
"Isabel-."  
"My fantasies are NOT the same as Kitten's, Hawke!" My eyes widened as I pondered if Isabel reading my mind or her calling me 'Hawke' was scarier. I had absolutely no time to dwell upon it as Merrill chimed in.  
"What if I toss in a reward?" We both snapped our attention to our elven lover as she wore a look I knew I was very familiar with when she was trying to be seductive. "Something you wouldn't be able to say 'no' to." Merrill has been intimate with me but has stressed she needed time before she could be with Isabel or the both of us, time the pirate and I were willing to give to her, so to say we were shocked was a big understatement as the elf sauntered towards Isabel, dumping the false leg in my arms as she slowly made her way over to the stunned pirate. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Isabel immediately grabbed her hips, her mouth gawking, her arousal very apparent if you knew what you were looking for. Her pupils were dilated, her body had a slight shake, her tongue slowly swiped along her bottom lip, Merrill was tempting her restraint and wetting her appetite.  
"I...I honestly have no idea what to say right now." At this Merrill frowned in concentration, the facade was over.  
"Awe, but I haven't read past this part in Varric's novels."  
"What?!" Isabel and I chimed.  
"Wait...Kitten...you read smut to try to get me to dress as a pirate?" The elf nodded.  
"I....I know that you are a bit, well more than a bit experienced in making love than me or even Hawke, so I...I practiced for weeks just so I wouldn't make a mistake or do something stupid..." Merrill retreated from Isabel and started to fidget like she did when she confessed her attraction to me, a blush engulfing her face. "B-but I'm doing that right now aren't I?" I almost melted at Merrill's little display for Isabel, for us, to let us know she wanted the both of us. I almost got out of my chair to hold her, but the pirate queen beat me to it as she bolted from where she was standing and swept Merrill up in one motion, causing the parrot to fly off Merrill and land on my desk.  
"That is the cutest, sweetest, sexiest thing you've ever done for me, Kitten." She spoke as she traced the elven mage's bottom lip. "Really?" Merrill was practically purring.  
"Really, Kitten." Isabel leaned close and captured her lips in want and love. Merrill wrapped her arms tightly around Isabel's neck, returning the kiss in fervor. Isabel broke from the kiss to look down on Merrill lovingly. “If you are uncertain, Kitten, we don't have to do anything, just holding you like this is treasure enough.” I smiled at Isabel's words, she certainly had come a long way from even acknowledging the whole concept of love, and I could see it on Merrill's face how much her words had affected her.  
“I...I'm ready Isabel.” Merrill managed to speak through the haze of desire Isabel has a tendency to cast. “B-But will you dress up for me after?” Isabel laughed merrily shaking her head as she neared to captured the lips of the elf mage once more.  
“You can cover me in gravy afterward if you wish, Kitten.”  
“Why in the Maker's name would I want to do that for? Is that what they do in a brothel?” Isabel chuckled lowly just inches away from Merrill's lips.  
“You're just too cute, Kitten.” The pirate queen captured Merrill's lips once more as I took in the view with the parrot; I quietly leaned over to the bird and quietly murmured.  
“So, you wanna get out of here?” The bright green bird cocked its head to the size to get a full view of the two women so engrossed with each other; I smirked as I leaned back in my chair to follow the motion of the colorful bird. “Yeah, me either.” The two women broke away; Merrill was shaking, a thing she does even when just slightly aroused. Isabel flashed her ravenous, hungry grin.  
“Mm, if you're like this when I haven't even touched you, Kitten, I can't wait to see what your like when I use my tongue on your-.”  
“Rawk! Kitten!” I nearly jumped at the bird actually speaking for the first time during this whole exchange; the two just now taking note of me, and Isabel's smile grew wider.  
“I-Isabel?” Merrill peeped, a blush engulfing her face.  
“Yes, Kitten?” Isabel was drawn back in by our adorable elven lover.  
“Is it alright that our first time together is with Luna as well?” Merrill asked sheepishly, and if she weren't already cradled in the arms of our busty pirate queen, I feel she'd be curled into a tight little ball of shyness. Isabel threw her head back as she laughed merrily.  
“Why of course she can!” Our curvy Ravini flashed a toothy grin in my direction. “That is, of course if she wishes to join us?”  
“Yup.” I couldn't get out of my chair fast enough, the parrot, flapping his wings to keep balance forgotten as I followed the pirate still carrying our little elven mage all the way to our bedroom. Isabel used her foot to kick the door open and carried the elf all the way to the bed before straddling her and capturing her lips in a heated passion. Merrill arched her back and moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the dark woman's neck. Isabel skillfully brought the two of them into a sitting position, beckoning me by waving her hand. Even though her lips were captured by the elf I could still practically hear her voice say 'get the hell over here!' I was quick to obey and took position behind Merrill, wrapping my arms around her so my hands cupped her breast; Isabel comfortably had her arms around Merrill's waist. I massaged the small elven woman's breast's through her bright green top while lightly nipping her neck; Isabel soon followed suit and took to nipping the other side. Merril was trembling from our constant attention of her body. Isabel hummed in approval as I trailed kisses up her neck while Isabel took to nipping the lobe and very tip of her ear.  
“So you like nips and bites, hm?” Isabel murmured as she exchanged a look with me; I smirked softly as I morphed enough for my teeth to morph slightly before biting hard upon Merrill's neck. Our little lover cried out in ecstasy while Isabel licked her lips in approval. “How delicious.” She smirked, trailing a single finger along the elven mage's jawbone. “We are going to have such fun.” She lightly pulled Merrill's face closer to her to give her a very brief kiss before casting her gaze in my direction. “Aren't we, pup?” I answered with a growl as I was struggling to remain in my human form since Merrill had yet to experience what I was like full blown canine. Isabel was quick to start removing Merrill's shirt; I released my rough grip on Merrill's neck, decorating the dark love mark in kisses as I slowly moved my hands away from her rather small chest to gently glide my hands down her slender body to rest at her hips, securing her in place while Isabel took in the view. “Maker's breath!” Isabel exclaimed as she ran her hand down Merrill's exposed body; our elven lover whimpering from the near constant stimulation of both me and the pirate.  
“I...I...” Merrill attempted to speak, but broke off, trembling and moaning as I dipped a few fingers teasingly into her undergarments; Isabel gave me a look and I was quick to remove my fingers from inside. Isabel tilted Merrill's chin so that she was looking right at her.  
“What do you need, Kitten?” Isabel spoke evenly and calmly to the very flustered elf who was struggling to find the correct words.  
“I want...to...” Merrill sighed, frustrated, and tried again. “If you both could please remove your clothing.” Isabel chuckled as did I at how polite our lover was even in the bedroom; we quickly complied to our lover's demands and Merrill was quaking at the full view of Isabel. Her body wasn't slender and small like Merrill's nor was it muscularly defined like mine; Isabel's body was full of feminine curves, deliciously dark skin, and amazingly soft, supple, perfect sized breasts. I pulled Merrill close to my body, bringing the both of us in a position where we were both comfortably laying down, me propped comfortably among the soft pillows, and Merrill resting safe and secure against my body.  
“Quite the view, huh?' I murmured to her, kissing the top of her head.  
“She's beautiful.” Merrill gawked.  
“And I'm all yours.” Isabel purred, crawling on her hands and knees to hover above Merrill, firmly kissing her for the briefest of seconds before climbing higher to capture my lips with the same amount of emotion and the same amount of time. “The both of yours.” Isabel smiled an infectious smile that spread not only to my lips, but to Merrill's as well, even though I was fairly certain Merrill's was due in a large part because of Isabel's chest was practically smothering her face. The pirate lowered herself back down to Merrill, capturing her lips once more; their bodies pressed together so that Merrill was sandwiched between the pirate queen and I. I chuckled as Merrill quaked in arousal.  
“Was this the thing you wanted that you had such a hard time explaining?” I asked as I ran my hands up and down Merrill's sides. The elf arching her back against me while moaning into the kiss the pirate was giving to her was answer enough for me. Isabel broke from the kiss to straddle the blood mage's hips, sitting up to fully take in her body before locking on her target.  
“Now back to these beauties.” Isabel smirked as she slowly descended back down upon Merrill's body to play with her very perky, very erect nipples. She took one small pink nipple into her mouth while she lightly pinched the other. Merrill was enjoying every second of it, lacing her fingers into Isabel's hair, pulling her close, while also pulling on my neck. I bent down, thinking maybe we were overstimulating our poor little lover, only to have her pull me into a very hungry kiss that I was very eager to return while Isabel continued to love all over Merrill's breasts in the form of nipping, sucking and flicking. I knew this wasn't going to last very long as Merrill wrapped her legs around one of Isabel's and started to grind; the pirate, who was currently sucking on a particularly sensitive part of Merrill's breast shot her head up immediately, smirking slightly. “Well, well, well, what is this?” Isabel slowly climbed down Merrill's body, spreading her legs to teasingly rub our little elf mage threw her undergarments. “Look who's all wet for me.” Merrill flushed and thew her head to the side as she cried out in arousal. Isabel chuckled lowly as she continued to tease Merrill through her already soaked through undergarment. “Delicious.” Isabel flashed a smile before slowly pulling off Merrill's cloth barrier and tossing it to the side. I knew what Isabel was about to do so I started to slowly and gently caress Merrill's body as the pirate queen started to tease the poor elven woman's slit. “Maker's breath you're so wet.” Isabel moaned while Merrill rocked her hips slightly.  
“Please...” Merrill spoke. “By the Dread Wolf, please.” The elf shuddered when Isabel stopped to hear what the mage had to say. “I need you, Isabel. Please.” Isabel and I had to suppress a smile at our very overly polite lover's words while exchanging looks.  
“Alright, Kitten.” The pirate cooed, lightly tracing circles up Merrill's thigh. “But remember, you asked for it.” I took this as my signal and gripped Merrill's hips tightly before Isabel descended upon Merrill, using her tongue to devour her while penetrating her with two fingers. Merrill cried out in pleasure, trying to rock her hips and whimpering upon discovering she could not.  
“By the gods.” She panted. “This feels so good.” Isabel hummed her approval as she was not quite ready to stop tasting our sweet elven love. I honestly couldn't blame her; I have gone hours just tasting the liquid arousal of Merrill. Merrill seemed happy that Isabel wasn't appearing she was going to stop using her talented pierced tongue anytime soon and buried her hands in the thick dark locks of Isabel's hair. Isabel stopped her movements completely, looked up directly at me as she spoke.  
“Pup, please restrain Kitten's hands.” I smiled and did as she asked so Isabel could continue her very skillful work. With her hips free, Merrill was able to move her hips to Isabel's attention with abandon. I could tell that the elf was close, her whimpering and rocking were sign enough; she just needed a little extra something to push her off the edge. Isabel stopped licking our lover and climbed up her body to nibble at her ear, still pounding her with her fingers. “You're so wet Kitten.” She spoke evenly as she started to spread her fingers with every downward stroke. “So wet and tight and warm. You're a gem.” She kissed Merrill's neck lovingly while Merrill cried out in pleasure. “Cum for me, Kitten.” That was the thing Merrill needed; the little elf threw her head back and climaxed against the pirate, soaking the sheets with her release. Isabel hummed in approval as she removed her fingers from within Merrill and licked them clean. “How did I get so lucky to have two women with such a very unique talent?” She pondered, meeting my gaze. “Now I think it's pup's turn.”  
“Ahem.” I cleared my throat and pointed off to the side of the bed to Merrill who was standing, parrot on her shoulder and peg leg in hand, fully clothed and looking as if she wasn't just fully satisfied by Isabel the sex pirate.  
“Peg leg first.” Merrill said holding the prop out to her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I tried and failed several times not to laugh at what I was beholding. Isabel, notorious bad girl pirate, won't-do-shit-to-humiliate-herself extraordinaire, was struggling to climb down the stairs with her new peg leg that was much too big and her parrot friend on her shoulder, complete with a funny little hat that children wear while playing pretend.  
“So….-” Isabel cut me off with a 'if you say anything I'll make you eat shit and die' death glare; I immediately refrained from talking, because I knew why she went through with this, why she was so content on humiliating herself as she turned towards Merrill, stretching her arms out.  
“So, what do you think Kitten?”  
“You look like a pirate!” Merrill giggled, happily clapping her hands.  
“You know, Kitten, the props might go, but I think I'm going to keep the bird. Did you have a name for him?”  
“Her name is Polly.”  
“Of course it is.” Isabel massaged the bridge of her nose. “Can we have sex now?” Isabel turned towards me with that question; I couldn't stop laughing.  
“Yes, yes we can.”  
“Kitten, you want to join?”  
“I would love to join both my loves.” Merrill smiled gleefully while Isabel removed the hat and peg leg, heading up the stairs faster than you can say 'go'.  
“Oh, if either of you mention this to Varric, and he writes this down, I'm kicking him straight in the-.”  
“Rawk! Kitten!” Isabel laughed and stroked Polly's head.  
“No, no no, Polly, Men have balls, not kittens.”  
“But Anders has a kitten. Or had one. Did he trade it in for balls?” Isabel and I could not hold in our laughter.  
“He might have, Kitten.” Isabel chuckled.  
“And he probably lost them.” I chimed in and Isabel and I laughed while Merrill was still hopelessly confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
My first polly fic. This is in an alternate universe then my actual dragon age fic since I didn't know how the majority of you would respond to polygamous, so this will just be a collection of oneshots of what would’ve been I guess, anyway hope you enjoyed it  
Runecat311


	2. Pup and Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Isabel would do anything, but how far has Merrill explored with Luna Hawke, especially with her *cough, cough* 'wild side'  
> This chapter contains hints of character death, you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hints of character death

Chapter 2 Pup and Puppy

Isabel and Merrill sat at the Hanged Man in their usual spot when it's just the two of them. A man spotting the two sauntered over, dropping a drug into a cup of ale before offering it to Merrill.   
"Pardon me, lass, but I think you're rather exquisite. Here, a drink on me." Merrill blushed as Isabel growled under her breath as she took note of what the man did to her Kitten's drink. The pirate held two fingers to the bartender when neither the man or Merrill were paying much attention and smirked when the man behind the bar nodded and filled a similar looking mug with the usual before giving it to a serving wench. A newer serving wench, the clumsier one, was given a tray full of mugs that was purposely too heavy to carry. The wench was sent to go to the table across from Isabel and Merrill, but she never made it as Isabel stuck out her foot tripping the girl, causing her to drench the man in copious amounts of piss smelling ale. As the man and Merrill were distracted by this, the more skilled serving wench swapped the drugged mug for a mug full of a fruity drink Merrill had always favored; it still tastes shit and it'd get her tipsy as she was a notorious light weight, but Isabel would rather Luna be displeased at her for giving Merrill booze than be displeased with herself for letting anyone but her and Luna lay a hand on her. Of course, Isabel could just tell Merrill about how the men have been trying to drug her, but Isabel didn't have the heart to break it to her love just how cruel the world is, and plus she rather enjoyed how much the bartender had become a handy ally. Usually, the nights at the Hanged Man were for fun, but this night Isabel had the need for having a curiosity fed, and hopefully a new fantasy to give herself when Maker forbid the three of them became separated for an indefinite amount of time.   
"Kitten?" Isabel purred as Merrill finished off her third drink Isabel had to slip her, the flushed tint on her face telling her that the elf was drunk. "Have you ever slept with Pup as Puppy?"  
"What do you mean?" Merrill tilted her head, nibbling on the nail of her index finger. "Isn't Puppy another name for Pup?"  
"No, no, Kitten. Have you ever fucked Pup while she was a bloody canine?" Merrill's blush deepened, but it had nothing to do with the alcohol.  
"Y-You mean her Fade Form?" Isabel nodded, smiling deviously as Merrill paled. "No." Merrill stammered. "Never. Wait...have you?" Isabel beamed as she nodded happily, imagining all those times when Luna lost control and became this primitive beast, pleasuring her with a cock that would have the Arishok walking stiffly for a few weeks. Isabel was too lost in her memories and fantasies, her eyes glazing over as an overly concerned Merrill waved a hand in front of her face. "Isabel?" Merrill called out in a tone that always had Isabel snap out of whatever she was doing to pay attention to the elf; even if that something was Luna.   
"What's wrong, Kitten?"  
"I...you had that face when you think of something particularly dirty." Isabel chuckled as she leaned back in her chair.  
"And why shouldn't I? Luna is a very thorough lover in both Pup and Puppy forms."  
"Isabel....that's not necessarily the problem or the reason why I haven't...given myself to 'Puppy'."  
"Well, why the fuck not?" Isabel inquired as she was now starting to notice the worried look on Merrill's face. "Kitten, what's the matter?" Isabel gently took Merrill's hand, squeezing gently as the elf's face became consumed in worry.  
"You know she's a Fade Walker. That they all are." It wasn't a question as Isabel and Merrill both knew and witnessed the power and force the Hawke siblings were. Luna came with her siblings Bethany, Carver, Christopher....and Elizabeth. Apparently, these siblings possessed different forms that heighten their powers and skill; Bethany has an owl, Carver was a bear, Christopher a leopard, Luna a wolf, and Elizabeth was a hawk. According to the lore, the Fade Walkers have one or multiple mates, after claiming these mates, they too will acquire their Fade Form. So far Isabel wasn't seeing much of a problem. "Have you acquired a Fade Form, Isabel?" Merrill asked suddenly, startling Isabel out of her thoughts.  
"I can't say I have yet, no." Isabel answered honestly, which did bother her as Luna had explained once all mates are accounted for, they will inherit their Forms when the time comes.   
"I'm about to, Isabel." Merrill spoke in a tone that worried Isabel; it sounded guilty and broken.  
"Well, that's good, isn't it?"  
"It would be if I wasn't terrified of what that would mean."  
"Merrill, please talk to me, I don't understand." Isabel bit her bottom lip, very concerned of her Kitten.  
"You know Luna has a heat cycle, that we all will."  
"What does this have to do-?"  
"I'm very certain I'm going to be the Submissive in this relationship!" Merrill blurted. "I've been having dreams of breeding, of a feline form, I've been craving the need to be pregnant...and the fact you haven't had any sort of feelings like that solidifies to me that your fade form is male as well! And I'm scared." Merrill trembled as tears welled in her eyes; Isabel started to feel tears in her own eyes at the distraught in her lover's voice. Isabel knew in her gut why she would be so terrified to carry her or Luna's child.  
"It's because of Elizabeth, isn't it?" Merrill's tears flowed freely at the mention of her past lover, the woman she loved before Luna. Elizabeth took the demon inside of her to protect Merrill and the Keeper and it was Merrill who had to kill her. Merrill was a wreak ever since, until Isabel and Luna opened her heart to love again. "Merrill, listen to me. We love you, we won't ever stop loving you, you were that missing piece we needed to make us whole. Luna doesn't blame you for what happened, I don't blame you for what happened. Nothing you do will ever stop us from seeing you as our sweet ray of sunshine. If you don't feel ready, we can work something out so you don't feel pressured to do anything with us or carry children; honestly with all this shit going on I think that's the smartest idea." Isabel and Merrill shared a smile as the elf slowly started sniffing away the tears; Isabel's face altered to take on a tone more serious. "But if you do feel this way you have to tell Hawke."  
"Then you tell her about your feelings towards Bethany." Merrill said without missing a beat, much to Isabel's shock.   
"I...I....-"  
"Oh, and I always knew the drinks were drugged."  
"How did you-?"  
"Even though I do enjoy the fruit drinks, it was odd to me that I get the same drink from ten different people." Isabel slapped herself in the face; she couldn't believe the major error she had made numerous times, but laughed at her Kitten's wit.  
"You cheeky little thing." Isabel laughed more, Merrill started giggling as her lover's laughter was rather infectious. "This whole time and you didn't say a word! I would've still bought you drinks, Kitten!" The two woman didn't say a word after as they continued to laugh to the point they were practically falling out of their chairs. Isabel casually wiped the tears from her eyes, clearing her throat as she regained her composure. "So, it's settled, we'll tell Luna our problems and worries tomorrow." Merrill fidgeted slightly as she looked with worried eyes.  
"Together?" Isabel nodded as she rose to pick up the tiny elf and hold her close.  
"You have nothing to fear from Luna, but yes, we'll tell her together." The two women exchanged a kiss, Isabel still cradling her vulnerable lover; the pirate looked down upon the elf with adoration in her eyes. "Now let's go home." Merrill nodded as she wrapped her arms around the pirate's neck. The alcohol and high emotions finally started to drain her; Isabel chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head before leaving the bar and making the journey home. Upon arrival of the Hawke estate, Isabel kicked the door three times. As if on cue, Luna opened the door to let the pirate in; stretching her muscular arms out for Isabel to deposit Merrill into. Luna wrapped her arms protectively around the elf and shared a kiss with the pirate.   
"What happened?" Luna asked looking down at the elf to notice the tear tracks; Isabel sighed as she rubbed her love's back comfortingly.  
"It's about your sister and this whole breeding thing, she wants the both of us to tell you tomorrow. I also have to tell you something, but I promised Kitten we'd tell you tomorrow. I'm letting you know now so you don't feel ambushed or led astray." Luna nodded gratefully at her dark lover before kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck.  
"Thank you dear, I love you." Isabel stroked the long white hair of her muscular warrior, making sure not to crush the elf the Fade Walker still carried.  
"I love you too." Isabel smiled as Merrill made a mewling noise before shifting in Luna's strong arms. "Let's get this one to bed, she needs all our love and support right now." Luna nodded and started walking up the stairs to the shared room, laying the elf down in the center of the bed before gently removing her clothes; Isabel was already stripped and climbed in bed to hold the naked elf protectively so Luna could also strip. Merrill clung to Isabel in her sleep and buried her face in the curve of her neck; the pirate cooed quietly as she rubbed her Merrill's back. Luna chuckled quietly, sliding on the exposed side of Merrill, wrapping her long, strong and well toned arm around both of her lovers.   
"I wasn't too keen on this whole going to bed nude idea at first, but I got to say, this is rather nice." Luna murmured as she nuzzled the top of Merrill's head; Isabel smiled gently as sleep started to call to her.  
"I knew you would." Isabel started to trace the muscles on Luna's body while tightening her hold on Merrill. "Luna, Merrill is very scared you'll reject her with what she has to say; I know you're a very emotional being, so please don't take offense at what she has to say. Listen with your heart like you have with me, but also use logic." Luna's bright blue eyes pierced the darkness to meet Isabel's and she flashed her cocky smile.   
"If it were Merrill and I alone I'd be worried, but with you there to logic things out I think I can handle what she needs to say. What you both need to say."  
"Thank you, pup." Isabel whispered to her intense lover; the pirate was always blown away by the deep things her usually quiet lover said sometimes, it was easy for some to forget she felt anything but calm and collected. The pirate snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her Pup's fingertips trace her jawline.  
"Quiet your thoughts and sleep, my love, you deserve it." Isabel nodded slightly so as not to disturb Merrill and started to drift into the dreams that called to her. "Goodnight, Captain." Luna cooed as darkness overcame her vision.  
"Goodnight, Pup." As the pirate fell asleep with the elf, the warrior remained awake with worry heavy on her heart. What is it Merrill could be wanting to tell her that she was so afraid to speak? Could it be that she fears Luna after having to kill her brother Carver to protect Isabel? The dominant canine in her growled in her mind as memories of heat cycles plagued her mind. Of course, since she was dominant and male it was more of a rutting cycle; she had never told Merrill and Isabel those trips she takes every few months were actually her seclusion herself in the woods until her rutting cycle had faded. With Elizabeth dead, and Isabel showing signs of being a subordinate and not the submissive, no wonder Merrill is so anxious. Luna sighed heavily as thoughts of rejection loosened its hold on her heart; a soft murmur and a couple of warm arms wrapping themselves around her neck made her worry dissipate. Luna smiled softly as Merrill sleepily tightened her hold around the solid form of the warrior, a soft kiss being placed on the strong woman's neck.   
"Stop being so stiff." Merrill murmured. "I love you." Luna didn't reply before the elf fell back to sleep. The warrior sighed gently before wrapping her protective arms around the two women that changed her life forever and joining them in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter you guys, I know the lore seems weird, but I'm going to explain all this I promise, I've been pondering on making this an actual story instead of an AU after I create certain chapters and fillers of course


End file.
